Embarras du choix
by Titou Moony
Summary: Séries de drabbles autour des maraudeurs, mais sans liens entre eux. Quand les maraudeurs se posent des questions existencielles... 2nd drabble: Sirius se remet en question...RLSB implicite! Tous genres confondus!
1. Embarras

**Embarras**

* * *

**_Un très court one-shot pour Noël... Remus doit faire face à une demande pour le moins embarrassante de la part de Sirius. Saura-t-il résister à ce puppy eyes?_**

_**

* * *

** _

**NA:**J'ai écrit ça hier, dans un bref moment d'inspiration... Un tout petit one-shot pour la veille de Noel... J'ai d'autres chapitres en réserves, que mes beta-readeuses corrigent, mais je voulais quand même poster quelque chose le 24...;o)

* * *

"Allez Remus! Tu peux me faire confiance,je le dirai à personne!" plaide Sirius.

"Non. J'ai dit non Sirius. C'est trop personnel…"

Je regarde délibérément ailleurs pour éviter de rencontrer le si célèbre regard de chiot de Sirius. J'entre dans le dortoir, avec Sirius marchant derrière moi avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Je m'assied sur mon lit, dos à lui, et commence à sortir un livre. Livre que Sirius me prend des mains.

"Allez… tu sais que je suis très curieux sur tout ce qui touche la lycanthropie! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?"

Il est assis sur mon lit et il prend mon visage dans sa main,me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je me retrouve englué, sans possibilité de fuite. Je proteste faiblement:

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sirius… tu sais que…"

Son regard se fait plus intense, plus plaidant. Un regard d'enfant, auquel on nepeut pas résister.

"S'il te plait… je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si gênant… Elle est où? Sur ton épaule? Dans ton dos? Laisse-moi voir… s'il te plait…"

J'essaie vainement de résister à l'engourdissement, mais mon esprit se vide de toute pensée cohérente.

" Grmbl…"

Je soupire et me tourne, les joues rouges, avant de soulever ma robe de sorcier et de baisser un peu mon pantalon,afin de rendre visible une pale cicatrice sur ma fesse gauche. A côté du petit grain de beauté.

"oh!"

Je remonte aussitôt mon pantalon avant de me rasseoir, vaguement gêné, en jetant un regard agacé à Sirius:

"Voilà, tu es content?"

Sirius me fait un sourire éblouissant. Je détourne le regard, pour ne pas finir aveugle.

"Tu me la remontres?"

**FIN**

* * *


	2. Ad vitam Eternam

**Ad Vitam Eternam**

**(oO°0°Oo)**

**_N/A:_**_ J'étais entrain de chercher dans mes archives un ancien one-shot non fini quand je suis tombé sur ce drabble. Rien de magique, seulement mes pensées sur la culpabilité de Sirius durant Azkaban. Parce qu'il m'arrive aussi d'écrire sur les pensées de personnes autres que Remus…XP J'ai donc décidé de mettre ensemble les drabbles que j'écris, même s'il n'ont auun liens entre eux... J'en écrirai certainement d'autres sur les autres maraudeurs!) il n'y aura pas forcément de slash impliqué, et les genres risquent de varier. (celui-ci est plus angst, alros que le premier était fluff-humour...XP)_

_Bonne lecture quand même_

™

* * *

_Nous aimons souvent ceux qui nous adorent, mais nous apprécions rarement ceux que nous admirons._

* * *

**Amour et amour-propre ne vont jamais de paire:**

_"Remus…ça ne peut être que Remus. Peter nous adule, jamais il ne nous trahirait. Mais Remus…depuis quelques temps il est bizarre."_

Au fond c'était plus facile de se dire ça, que Remus était mangemort. Ca expliquait tout non? Plus facile de prétendre que si Remus t'évitait c'était du à l'influence d'hommes encagoulés, et pas à cause d'une stupide farce d'un collégien aux hormones trop présentes. Plus facile pour l'orgueil de se dire que si Remus était si froid envers toi et qu'il ne t'aimait plus c'était parce qu'il était un loup-garou passé du côté des Forces Obscures. Plus facile d'échafauder des théories fumeuses sur la raison de ses rebuffades régulières plutôt que se remettre en question. Plus facile.

Plus facile de détester Remus en croyant à ses propres hypothèses. Plus facile de s'en détacher, de l'oublier. Plus facile pour l'amour-propre de mépriser que d'aimer sans retour. Ô combien plus facile.

Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à te rendre compte que la solution la plus commode n'était pas forcément la meilleure. Parce qu'il faut parfois se remettre en question, et ça aussi tu l'as compris trop tard… il a fallu une journée à Peter pour aller voir Voldemort, et une nuit à James et Lily pour mourir. A ce moment tu as compris. Compris que la vérité, si blessante et humiliante soit-elle, est la seule alternative possible. Mais c'était déjà trop tard…

Et maintenant, tu sais que tu vas rester enfermé ici pour le restant de tes jours, avec pour seule compagnie les voix dans ta tête et cette culpabilité. Tu peux regretter. C'est même parti pour être la seule activité du reste de ton éternité.

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
